Underneath It All
by Annabel Lynn
Summary: Locked underground with people you know and others you don't. Promised a good time, but suddenly turns disastorious. Watch as each individual goes through more than a brokenheart or the next days hangover, dealing with the death of a close friend or someone you just met. Would you end it for yourself? Or would you find hope that seems to be descreasing with every breathe you take?
1. The Letters

The Letters

Penelope Clearwater, always the studious one, ready to prove that she is the smartest witch of this century. Though she didn't want to uses it to help people. No, she had her selfish reasons, her mother claims herself to be a seer, but Penelope doesn't believe in that kind of thing that's why she has driven herself to be the future, best Arithmancer. Ever.

It was here; in the library that Penelope found peace. This is where she could be found on any normal day after classes, before dinner. She either would get a head start on her homework or just simply read. But today, she had accidently looked over a potions essay that is due tomorrow, her first class Tuesday morning. She sat frustrated, tying her medium length black hair up and out of her face. With a stretch of her arms and a heavy sigh she dove right into her work.

Hours went by and it wasn't going to well and she couldn't really take a break so she tricked herself into taking a short break by just flipping through the book she was currently looking in. She would run her fingers through her short black hair, frustrated that she hasn't accomplished much. She didn't like the fact that her hair was short but it was easier to deal with. Her parchment was still less than half empty and she couldn't find anything on what they had discussed last week.

_Maybe he comes into the library and takes all the books that has anything remotely close to what he is teaching us that week._

Penelope scoffed to herself.

But suddenly something else caught her attention.

Here, in the middle of the book, in her possession, was a small envelope with her name written on it. She looked around suspiciously slightly expecting the person who placed this strange envelope on her, well in her book. She shook it, not hearing anything move.

_So there wasn't anything that useful._

But against her better judgment she flipped open the flap and pulled out the folded parchment.

* * *

Mr. Roger Davis, the smartest, and most kind and helpful man in Ravenclaw. He is involved in almost everything he could get involved in, in this school. Not only is he an apprentice to Madame Pompfrey, but also Chaser and Captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team.

It was late, well not too late, but late enough to know it was usual to call a quidditch practice, but Roger felt the need to. They had lost their first game to Slytherin; This is Rogers last year, he wasn't expecting to win the Quidditch Cup, but he wanted a decent year and it wasn't starting out that way.

So here he stood in the shower, after a long practice that took a toll on everyone, guaranteeing that they would be sore tomorrow morning.

He sighed and turned off the water and picked up a towel, pulling it around his waist. Walking into the quiet locker room gave him the inference that he was the last one. He shook his head, a few water droplets fall from his light brown hair. He knew curfew was soon and even though he was a prefect, he didn't like dealing with any crap, so he had to hurry.

He pulled open the locker that displayed his number, and as he did a small envelope fell out. He leaned down to pick it up, not surprised that it had his name on it.

_Probably from one on my teammates._

He placed in his book bag, planning to read it later.

* * *

Grant Page, Mr. Go-To-Party man. At first it is a shock to learn he is a Ravenclaw, but the ones who actually know him aren't shocked at all. He is brilliant at potions, only because he was trying the next best thing that made him feel better.

If you had an upcoming party or your just looking to either have a good time or want to feel better, you got to Grant. He could get his hands on any kind of drink or drug you can think of or one you've never heard of. He really is one of the most likable guys you could ever have the pleasure to meet.

Though what many don't know is that almost every night Grant holds a private party, only room for one. And tonight was no different.

He rushed up to his room, glad that it was empty. He threw his things down on the floor by the foot of his bed, not really caring if anything fell or got knocked over. Grant rushed to his night stand pulling out the bottom drawer and lifting the trick bottom, where he kept his stash.

But to his immediate surprise and rage, there was nothing there except a tiny envelope. Grant picked it up with one hand and used the other to search the drawer even though he could clearly see that it was empty.

He stood up and let out a small howl of rage. He was PISSED. Everything was gone. Not only his drugs or vials, but his recipes' and contact addresses.

_Who the hell would DARE steal from me? And who the hell would know where he kept his stash and information?_

Grant glared at the envelope and ripped it open, slightly ripping the parchment inside. He quickly read the note, but then stopped in shock, and re-read it again. Afterword's he dropped his arm and let it hang at his side, and stared out into space, thinking.

Finally he made up his mind. He looked at the door and shook his head, grumbling to himself. Grant grabbed his coat and double checked to make sure he had the note.

"This bastard." He mumbled as he walked out the door.

* * *

Graham Montague and Lucian Bole, best Friends and Kings of Slytherin. Both men are very crude and mean, thinking they are better than everyone else. Constantly beating people up or tearing them down with their words and remark. They are hated by everyone outside of Slytherin, though that is usually the case with almost every Slytherin.

And here they are currently walking to their common room, talking about the usual getting laid and Quidditch and shoving those 'in their way'.

"I don't know, Mackenzie knows what she's doing, she likes to take control." Lucian smiled, reminiscing his time with Mackenzie.

"If you like that kind of thing. I like a girl who can take it, not give it out." Graham explained. Lucian looked at his friend, Graham is what you would call a bad boy. He 'lured' girls in with his dark hair and bright green eyes, such a contradiction would have have girls swooning.

"Any girl who could handle you is a keeper, you sadistic bastard." Lucian harshly patted Graham on his back giving out a laughed that sounds more like a bark. "Besides aren't your parents trying to arrange something with the Malfoys?"

Graham chuckled darkly, "Yeah I don't think that's going to work out."

"Awe, that's too bad, she is a looker."

"Yeah," Graham mumbled," But she is so headstrong about love and that crap. Besides she had her parents put cheating as a nullifier in the prenup."

"Ouch!" Lucian grabbed his chest, feigning hurt, "One bitch, forever? I think I just had a heart attack."

Graham let out a loud laugh; Lucian was the kind of guy who would sleep with anyone as long as he deemed them 'worthy'. And he had no problem getting a girl, with his sandy colored hair and dark eyes, but it was the way he talked to them, like they were lesser than he and yet by the end of the night they would be in his bed. By now they had reached the dungeons and entered the common room so it drew a bunch of attention. They glared at the younger years and acknowledge those in their year.

"It's crowded, lets head on up to the room." Lucian suggested.

"Agreed."

After a moment of silence A wicked smirk spread across Lucians face and Graham couldn't help but notice it.

"What's that look for?"

"I was just thinking about what a nice piece of ass Elsinora's friend is, Tracy I think her name is."

"Haven't been with her, well because of Elsinora." Graham spoke.

"Well now you're a free man, don't need any Malfoys holding you back!" Graham just laughed along with his friend.

He plopped down on his bed, only to hear something crinkle underneath him.

"What's this?" Lucian spotted a piece of parchment on his bed, as Graham reached underneath himself to see what he had laid on.

He pulled out a now wrinkled envelope.

"It's got my name on it." He spoke.

"Same here." Lucians voice a little on edge. "You don't suppose it's from a girl?"

"I would think that, but I got one also."

"I wonder what the hell it is."

"Open it dumbass." Graham snorted as he ripped his open.

* * *

Fred and George Weasley.

The mischievous Gryffindor twins, that challenge the very reasons Hogwarts stands for. Always the ones first to crack a joke or laugh at something that isn't funny.

'Diffuse the tension' is what they say. But it seems to work because they are very well liked. Very happy gingers huh.

Also, always seen together, and being identical twins people generally think that they are almost the same person. 'You can't have one without the other.'

But those close to them know that they are individuals and appreciate and love them in their own ways. For instance, Fred is currently in a relationship with Katie Bell, though he is the one you would consider a player.

And George is happily single, well not too happy about it. Though for reasons you would never guess.

Currently the twins were quietly roaming the halls while everyone else was in class or the library. They, themselves had very few classes seeing they hadn't done very well on their O.W.L.'s, but it really wasn't a big deal to them, seeing as they already had a plan for when they leave Hogwarts. So they spent most of their time either working on new merchandise or testing it out. And right now they are seeking for the right place to put their next prank.

But George has gotten distracted, by a musical laugh. One he knew very well, not personally, even though he wished he had. George turns his head to see three girls, all sporting green ties naming there house, but Georges eyes landed on a particular girl. She was standing in between the other girls giggling away, not knowing they weren't alone.

He stared at the petite, platinum blonde girl; wishing she would glance his way so he could get a look at those stormy grey eyes.

Always from afar he admired her, rarely ever being spotted. And many times has he tried to go up and speak to her, but would chicken out and walk away scolding himself.

Fred had realized that his brother was no longer walking beside him and looked back to see him 10 feet away.

"George, what's up? Did you find…" But let his voice trail off when he noticed what his brother was staring at. He was probably the only other person who knew about his liking towards the Malfoy.

"Ahh, Miss Elsinora Malfoy. I should have guessed." He too watched the girl walk down a different corridor, then looked at his brother who continued to look at where she used to be. George could still, slightly hear their voices, though he couldn't make out what they were saying.

The one thing George feared was that he could never get his chance with her, all because of their stupid family rivalries, and her family's pride.

Fred nudged his twin leading him forward so they could continue their search.

"Yes, yes I know Fred, you don't have to say it." George sighed, his previously good mood now gone. And he didn't want his brothers input to make him feel worse about it.

"I wasn't going to say anything Georgie." Fred gave him a small comforting smile. Which George took to heart.

"Let's just hurry up and find a place to put these Goop Snaps." George wanted some time to himself and his thoughts.

"Alright how the archway above-"But Fred was cut off by the screeching sound of metal rubbing against metal. They Weasley twins covered their ears and gritted their teeth to try and block out the wretched noise.

"What the bloody hell is that!?" Fred yelled.

"You think I know?" George scowled at his twin.

Then suddenly a knight appeared to be walking towards them, with a sword resting on his right shoulder and what seemed to be paper in the other hand.

George and Fred looked curiously at each other and back at the Knight. It wasn't unusual to see them moving on their own or switching places with other knights, but to see them walking down the corridors, well it wasn't something that usually happened. Especially coming toward students while being armed with a weapon.

Fred and George were slightly worried and ready to make a run for it when the knight stopped right in front of them and held out his left hand that contained what they now could see as two envelopes. Each had their own name written on it. They took it cautiously, as if waiting for the knight to attack them, but it didn't. it turned on its heal and walked back the direction it came.

After a moment of silence Fred spoke up.

"Well that was a sight."

* * *

Cedric Diggory, the Golden Boy.

Not that he really liked the title, it was more of a joke that an actual privilege. He was a good guy, not a bad bone in his body, exceptional at Quidditch. And he was also consider attractive by the female population. So most guys kind of took a disliking to him. And to top it off, he was in Hufflepuff, the most overlooked house in Hogwarts.

Cedric sighed and sunk deeper into his bath, thanking merlin that he was alone. He couldn't deny that at first he hated the fact that he got Head Boy, just another reason for people to take a jab at him, but right now he was loving it. The Prefects bathroom was amazing , and this huge bath was even more so.

He looked around at the different colored bubbles that surrounded him and a simple smile made its way to his face.

_Yes this is one comfort I do enjoy._

Cedric ran his hand through his wet light blonde hair which has darken considerably from the water, and then brought it to the front of his face, it was wrinkled and pruny signaling that he should probably get out now.

Sighing again, he lifted himself out of the tub, or it could be considered a small cement pond, and walked to where his things were. He went to pick up his towel dry himself, but his hand paused. There on his towel was an envelope with his name neatly scrawled across it.

At first he was spooked, _How could someone get in here without me knowing?_

He looked around trying to see if the person was still here, but didn't come across anybody else. Cedric looked back at the envelope, gently picking it up. Hesitating on whether or not should he look inside it, but curiosity got the better of him.

* * *

Heidi Macavoy, the girl who wouldn't even hurt a fly. She was the kind of person who you couldn't hate because she was just so kind and she put herself before others. She would be considered 'The Sweetheart'. Which makes sense that she is in Hufflepuff. She was as bright and golden as her hair and had a pair of blue eyes to match.

As usual, Heidi got an early start every morning, and was usually one of the first down for breakfast.

_What a quiet, cloudy Wednesday morning._

She liked the quiet before the rest of the student body came barging through the Great Hall doors grumbling on how they would do anything just to get back to bed. And whenever Heidi had heard someone say that she would inwardly smile.

_I bet their jaw would drop if they knew I didn't have a first period._

She could sleep in if she wanted to, but that just wasn't Heidi.

She continued to eat her oatmeal in peace, waiting for her friends, who always showed up to breakfast with only enough time to grab a piece of toast. And then complain by second period that they were starving. She shook her head and silently laughed to herself.

The Great Hall was slowly filling up and the morning mail was starting to come in. Heidi, now done with her food, wasn't expecting any mail for the rest of the week since she had already made preparations with her parents that she would be staying at Hogwarts this holiday break. So it surprised Heidi when an owl, one that she has never seen before plop itself right in front of her. The barn owl stared at her with its big brown eyes, and it stuck out its leg. Heidi looked at the tied up letter and slowly reached for it, slightly scared that the barn owl might snip at her. But once she had gotten the letter, the owl scooped up some nearby bacon and flew off. Heidi watched it go then looked down at the folded parchment. It had her name neatly written, but she didn't recognize the hand writing.

_I wonder…_

* * *

Mr. Oliver Wood, The Quidditch fanatic, and Gryffindor stud or "Tall, dark and handsome, or that's what he heard girls call him.

Once again his mind was on Quidditch, going over plans for the next match, which isn't until the last week of January and here it is the third week in December.

Oliver was walking by himself, rolling a quaffle between his hands, thinking. He was going over the plans he had drawn up in his mind, making the little tweaks that were needed. He had been nice enough to not hold any practices before holiday break, but that only means that he has to be harsher when they get back. Or he could ask some of the team members that would be staying her, at Hogwarts during the break.

_The twins are for sure and Alicia said it was a possibility._

He knows it would be unfair to them, but he wanted so badly to win the Quidditch house cup before he left school. That would be the cherry on top to getting a spot on the Puddlemore United reserve team. And also it would be nice to have Gryffindor finally win since it has been years.

Oliver was so caught up in his thoughts that he seemed to lose his footing a tripped. He let out a yelp and the quaffle in his hands went flying. He had landed flat on his face and let out a string of profanities.

Oliver Wood, Quidditch extrordinare, tripped over his own feet.

_Yeah, that's not embarrassing._

He lifted himself up, slightly groaning and looked up only to see that his quaffle was in pieces.

"Damnit!" he cursed and walked-crawled to it. Oliver sat beside it, sighing heavily. That was his lucky quaffle.

_But I'm glad it wasn't the school's._

He realized he left his wand in his room so Oliver started to collect the pieces, but noticed that among his broken quaffle was a small enevelope.

Curiously, he picked it up and wondered where it had come from. From the way it was placed it seemed to be inside his quaffle.

"How did you get in there?" Oliver asked the envelope. He chuckled to himself, "Damn magic." And shoved the envelope and resumed picking up the pieces to his quaffle.

* * *

Alicia Spinnet, sat alone in the common room simply doodling on her parchment. She was thankful that Oliver had canceled Quidditch practice, but wasn't happy that she didn't get to see him tonight. A little weird, yes, but Alicia has liked Oliver since she met him. He is actually the reason she tried out for quidditch, she knew she was decent, but didn't really expect to make the team.

Alicia exhaled and looked at her paper. Oliver's name was written all over it along with 'Alicia Wood'. Embarrassing? Yes. But no one will ever see it, for she would just rip up the paper once she was done doodling.

How she hoped and wished that he could just see how much she liked him and maybe give her a chance. And it's not like she hasn't tried. Whenever she asked him to Hogsmeade he would either say yes and then bring a friend or invited another person, or he would say no, he couldn't because he had a date.

Oliver only considered her to be 'his best _girl _friend.' Not his girlfriend, but simply a girl that was his friend.

Heartbreaking isn't it.

She sighed and twirled one of her auburn locks, deciding that it would be best to start her homework, just so she could get her mind off of Oliver.

_Yeah that seems best._

As she was getting her things out of her bag she thought about Holiday break. She hasn't written her parents back on whether or not she was coming home. Oliver was staying at the castle, maybe this was her chance to get him to see. But then again if she failed or he didn't feel the same way she would hate to be stuck here, miserable. With Alicia so lost in her thoughts she accidently dumped out her school bag.

She huffed and stomped her foot, already irritated and this wasn't helping. But she got on her hands and knees anyway to gather her things.

Among her things she spotted and envelope. She wouldn't have thought it hers if it didn't have her name on it. She picked it up off the floor and brought it to her face, turning it over, examining it. She didn't remember putting a letter in her bag. In fact she couldn't recall when she ever got this. The last time she got mail was at the beginning of the week.

A small thought flashed through her mind, but she quickly shot it down scolding herself.

_Why, oh why would you think its from Oliver?_

_Because that is who you want it to be from._

Alicia sighed once more, "Only way to find out is by opening it."

* * *

Cormac McLaggen, probably the most stuck up Gryffindor you will ever meet. Cocky as ever, but usually means well. He was one of the better off Gryffindors, most people shocked that he wasn't placed in Slytherin, but then again he was quite nice.

Currently he was walking down the dark corridors, the moon shining brightly through each window he had passed by, way past curfew, with a hop in his step. Just bedded a random Hufflepuff if you must know, 'the easiest to get and gullible as ever,' as Cormac always said. But this one was different, he actually asked her out on a date, when they get back from holiday break. She was a nice looking girl, with a good spirit.

As Cormac was walking, he stepped on something and it made a noise. At first he thought something around him made a noise so he stopped and looked around himself. When he was sure the coast was clear, he made to continue walking, and it was then that he noticed that he had indeed stepped on something. He took out his and lit the tip so he could see.

There on the floor was an envelope with his name scrawled on it. Cormac at first thought this was some prank and looked around again to make sure no one was near him, but again no one. He cautiously picked it up, but didn't want it. So Cormac continued his way to the common room. Once he got there, no one was up which he was grateful for, and he made his way over to the fire. He threw in the envelope without a thought and continued his way up to bed, since he had a first period tomorrow morning.

Cormac quietly made his way into his room without waking any of his bed mates up and walked over to his bed, which just happen to be the one on the far side of the room, between the worlds loudest snorers. As he was changing into his night clothes and taking off his shoes, Cormac noticed something on his pillow.

His jaw hit the floor and all the breath was knocked out of his chest. There on the pillow, was the letter he threw into fire.

* * *

While Cormac was freaking out over a mysterious envelope, on the other side of the castle in the Astronomy tower, a class was being held. The class, filled with very few students, since it was seventh years and very few decided to take N.E.W.T's in that class.

But Zacharias Smith loved astronomy. It was what he wished to do when he left this school. It was also something that came naturally; he could read the sky easier than any child's book.

Zacharias, who likes to be called Zach was the only Hufflepuff in that class and usually got paired up with the only Slytherin since the other house seemed to have an even number. But luckily tonight was a solo assignment.

Here he was drawing up a constellation that the Professor had picked out and enjoying the quiet night's scenery. Looking out towards the Black Lake, which could hardly be seen, it looked as if it were a part of the land mass and not a body of water, given that the water was so dark.

"Mr. Smith, the sky." The Professor reprimanded.

"Sorry Professor." He gave a short nod and went to make sure everyone else was doing what they were supposed to.

Zach looked down at his drawing on his paper and could see that it was almost finished; he just needed a few more plots. Which he was thankful for since he was getting tired. He looked back into his telescope, but frowned. It was nothing but pitch black, just like the lake. But his telescope was pointed at the sky.

Zach looked back at the sky to see the stars still there and the sky even had a light blue hue from the moon. So he looked back into his telescope and it was still black. He knows he took the cap off, since he was just looking through it a moment ago and it was completely fine.

Zach went to the front of his telescope and was surprised to see that there was indeed something blocking it, an envelope with his name on it. Which was weird since no one has been by him this entire time and no one could have used magic because the professor takes their wands at the beginning of class so that there isn't any cheating.

He took the envelope of the telescope and put it in his pocket, saving it for later and maybe he could ask around and see who gave it to him.

* * *

Ellie, what she preferred over Elsinora, was lying awake in her bed with the curtains still drawn. She was prolonging getting out of bed, not really wanting to go to class today. She was already in a bad mood and it wasn't even 8 o' clock yet. Well she had been in a bad mood since dinner last night. She had gotten a letter from her parents saying that they would be spending some time in their winter manor, trying to reconcile their marriage.

Ellie scoffed just thinking about it. Her mother and father were never in love; they had had an arranged marriage, like most pureblood families and had brought two children into their wallowing pit of misery.

It's not like her parents don't love her and her brother, Draco, because they do and they would die for their children, it's just that her mother and father don't get along with each other. And it was putting a strain on everyone in the house, so Ellie could understand where her parents were coming from, but it still upset her. Now she was stuck here at the castle, with nothing to do and no one to be with.

Ellie huffed and decided that it was time that she got out of bed. She drew back the curtains and set her feet on the cold stone floor, slightly flinching from the temperature. She yawning and reached to her nightstand to grab her necklace, that was given to her by her Aunt Bellatrix before she went all crazy and got herself locked up in Azkaban. But her hand came in contact with something other than her necklace. She looked at her nightstand and sees a piece of parchment folded so that it was propped up facing her with her name neatly scrawled across the front.

She grabbed it, thinking that it was left by one of her friends and unfolded it. As she began to read it, her face formed a frown realizing that it wasn't from a friend; in fact it was from someone she hardly knows and somewhat dislikes, proposing a very suspicious proposition.

Dearest Elsinora Bird Malfoy,

It has come to my attention that you will be spending your holiday in this dreadful castle. Being left out of a wonderful holiday experience I propose an offer that is very hard to refuse,

To get away.

Something that you have wanted to do, no doubt. To take a break from life and school, which would be hard being all cooped up in the castle don't you think? But I have an offer that could give you exactly what you want. You and a few selected others, all in your year I mean it is supposed to be a vacation isn't it, but back to the point. You and a few others has been officially invited to spend you winter holiday away from Hogwarts, and in a place that warrants you to do as you please. Sounds delightful doesn't it?

Oh! Don't worry about contacting me, just be in your common room Friday, December 21 at 9 am sharp.

You simply can't refuse.

-Jimmy

Ellie didn't really know what to think of it, except that it seemed suspicious. It sounded too good to be true, if offered by anyone else she might have taken the offer without a thought, but she didn't trust Jimmy, not even if her life depended on it, she would trust Jimmy, he was a sneaky, weird, probably psychotic bastard. It's a wonder how he entered Ravenclaw, the Weasley twins had better marks than him.

She placed it back on her night stand and decided to bring it up to Gemma Farely and Tracy Davis, her two closest friends, to see what they thought of it. Ellie got up and got ready for the day, and made her way down to breakfast, first putting her necklace and making sure she grabbed the note.

When she got down to where Gemma and Tracy were sitting she could see them talking animatedly about something. Ellie stood for a second looking at her two closest companions; Gemma, being the shorter one and had long, straight, dark red hair and Tracy being the tall girl, with a fit body. She had recently cut it and its now an A-line, she said that it had gotten in the way for her 'extracurricular activities'.

As she took her seat across from them she gave them a good morning and asked what they were up too. Each of them looked at the other before slamming something down on the table. Ellie looked down and saw two notes that were each signed by Jimmy.

"So you got one too?" she asked.

Tracy look up surprised, "When did you get yours?"

"This morning when I woke up, it was on my night stand, what about you too?" Ellie asked as she took their notes and handed hers over. She skimmed through each of theirs, noticing that it said something similar to hers, basically inviting them to this 'vacation' but never once saying where it was, just where to wait for him.

"Mine came this morning also, but it just appeared in my cereal." Gemma explained as she handed letter back.

"And I got hit in the head with mine coming here. Damn bastard couldn't just walk up and hand it to me. He attached a rock to it! It hit me in the back of my head, the ass is lucky I wasn't hurt or he'd be at the bottom of the Black Lake right now." Tracy ranted.

"Yeah, I wonder what's with all the secrecy. I mean in my cereal? Come on."

"I don't know, its seems all to suspicious really." Ellie voicing her previous thoughts.

"But it also seems like it could be fun. I mean, I have no idea how he knew were staying here for the holiday, but he does have a point. In my letter he wrote that if we even try to have a party it would be shut down as soon as it started." Tracy said.

"Wait, since when were you staying? I thought you and Draco were going to your winter manor?" Gemma asked.

"I found out last night, but it is weird how he knew before I told anybody."

"You've got to remember, he is the most resourceful bastard in this school, and it doesn't help that he used to stalk you." Tracy said.

"What is with you and the word 'bastard'?"

Ellie had gone quiet at the reminder that Jimmy used to stalk her. It had just recently ended, but it was still hard to think about. It started when she was 13, and it wasn't anything extreme, just a few love letters and flowers. But it progressed over time and Ellie had asked him to stop, but he was very persistent. And he had gotten rid of anyone who had seemed interested in her. It was last year that had been the worst, but she really didn't want to recall any of it.

Ellie looked up at her two friends to see them continuing the conversation without her.

"So what are we going to do?"

Tracy and Gemma looked up at her with confusion written on their faces, but quickly realized what I had meant.

"I don't know what you two want to do, but I want to check it out." said Tracy.

"I agree with Ellie, something doesn't seem right, besides we barely got a day's notice. Tomorrow is the 21st." Ellie nodded and added, "I would also like to know who else got 'invited'."

"What? Theres others?" parts of Tracy's muffin spilled out of her mouth.

"Umm, yes. What did you think?" Gemma said before she took a sip of her juice.

Tracy took a moment to think, "You think there is going to be hot guys?"

"Of all the things, you ask about hot guys." Ellie rolled her eyes at her friend. "What I would like to know is where. I think that's more important than whom."

"Not really, what if whoever we're with is a killer? Then the who is more important."

"Just shut your mouth Tracy." Gemma shoved her. "We have to get to class I think we should just think about it for the day and talk about it at dinner. Sound good?"

"Yeah, maybe we could ask around and see if we know anyone else who has gotten a letter." Tracy suggested, which didn't seem like a bad idea, even though it really was provided from a selfish thought.

"Yeah but we have to be careful, because in my letter he said not to mention it to anyone."

"Or, maybe if one of us sees Jimmy, we could ask him about it?" Ellie brought up. She herself had already decided to seek him out and ask 'what the hell'. It's completely random and very vague; Ellie doesn't feel comfortable with this.

They all agreed and made their way to class, Ellie and Gemma having the same class, Transfiguration, so Tracy went her own way. Ellie and Gemma were talking about how they forgot to do the essay and that they would definitely get house points taken and hoped not to get a detention, when suddenly Ellie was knocked over by a strong force.

Ellie fell back on her bum, and everything she had been carrying flied off in every direction.

"Oi! Bloody hell, that hurt." Ellie grumbled to herself. She rubbed her aching backside and looked up to see what or who had knocked her over when her cold grey eyes met warm light brown ones.

George had been walking with his eyes cast down thinking about how to improve on his fail project, the Goop Snaps. They had worked, giving the outcome they wanted, but they couldn't be controlled and the antidote took over a day to work. And if him and Fred wanted to continue experimenting with them and not get caught, the antidote had to work.

But while think of that he hadn't been paying attention where he was going or who he was going to run into until it was too late. He had knocked over someone, giving his height he didn't move an inch, but sent the other person flying backwards. He looked down and saw a mess of white blonde hair grumbling and mumbling profanities. He had realized he had just knocked over the girl he had been admiring from afar, the one and only Ellie Malfoy.

He quickly got down on his knees and started helping her pick up her things,

"Oh! I am _so_ sorry; I didn't watch where I was going." George's words were rushed and barely coherent.

Ellie just looked up at the ginger, knowing who he was, well not _exactly _who he was since his clone wasn't around and she hadn't learned either of their actual names. She just knew them as the Weasley twins, but she had never seen just one twin.

She sat up and smiled at the frantic red-head who was hurriedly putting her things back in her bag. If anybody else had knocked her over she would be yelling and hexing them, but for some reason she had thought his little panic attack was cute.

"Hey, no its okay. I'm fine." She assured.

He looked at her, his eyes scanning her, making sure that she was being honest with him.

"Here, I got it, but thank you." Ellie grabbed the rest of her things remaining on the ground and her bag. He continued to stare at her as they stood up.

"I- I mean- you-" He stuttered over his words. Never before had she seen a boy stutter so profusely and it probably didn't help him with her smiling like a mad woman, but she couldn't help it.

George was berating himself mentally,

_You can't even speak to a girl?_

"Again, I'm sorry."

"And again, its fine." She quipped. He couldn't help but smile, not only had he finally talked to her, even though it wasn't the way he had hoped it would happen, but she was smiling and being smart with him.

"George." She quirked an eyebrow wondering why he would just randomly say a name, she even turned around to see if he was addressing some one behind her.

"No, my name. It's George." He felt a little stupid for having to repeat it.

"Oh!" Ellie blushed, feeling embarrassed, "I'm Ellie."

"Ellie, we're going to be late." For the first time George noticed that someone had been with them the whole time. He hadn't seen her when he knocked over Ellie, she seemed to just pop out of nowhere.

"Alright," she said and then turned to George, "Nice to meet you George, I hope the next time we see each other you won't want to knock me over." Her and her friend started to walk away.

"It wasn't intentional!" his voice slightly raised. She turned her head and smirked, "Sure it wasn't." before continuing down the hall.

George just shook his head and wondered what Fred would think about this.

* * *

**Alright! Now that the prolouge is out of the way I can actually get started on the story! Which I already have planned out in my idea journal (took up about half of it), but i just need to type it.**

**Now i would like to note that not all the chapters will be this long, but they will be a good length, some shorter than others because, well when we get to that part of the story, on some days there wont be much going on.**

**This story is AU on many things and many of the characters may be OOC due to make this plot line work. But I might make a few canon references. But I must WARN you this story isn't for the faint hearted, there will be some touchy subject matter and a few scenes that alot of people can't stomache. This is my first try at a horror theme, since my friend asked me to type up a script for soft film she wants to enter in the film festival, so this is just a practice. So critisim is welcome, but i must warn you i will not be changing the plot line since I have it all written up, but feel free.**


	2. On My Way

Underneath It All

On My Way

Ellie, Gemma and Tracy were all in their room, packing; it was already 8:30, and everyone who was going home for the holidays had already gone to the carriages. They still hadn't figured out who else would be going, but Ellie had felt better about going. She had caught up with Jimmy last night, well more like he had jumped out of a dark corner and nearly scared the crap out of her.

_Flashback_

_ Ellie was on her way to dinner, coming from her room. She had decided that some alone time might help her think. She had no luck finding Jimmy. It seemed as if he just disappeared, or just didn't want to be found. It was probably the latter._

_ But it didn't matter, Ellie had a weird feeling about this whole letter business, it was suspicious and she didn't have enough information about this dumb 'vacation' he had planned. And a more recent thought had occurred, so far it was just Ellie, Gemma, and Tracy. Three girls and Ellie didn't know if Jimmy was planning to be involved, and if he was she was having no part in it._

_ Ellie was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't se the tall dark figure leaning against the wall as she passed by, the figure reached out and grabbed her, pulling her back towards themself. Ellie gave yelp and almost cried out, but was stopped by a deep laugh. It was a dark and sinister laugh, one that chilled Ellie to her core._

"_Didn't see me or what?" the voice said, and Ellie recognized it right away, for most of her nightmares contained that voice._

"_What do you want James." She ripped her arm from his grasp and took a few steps back._

"_Please, keep it at Jimmy, but from I what I here, you have been looking for me. So the question is what do you want." His voice low and calm._

_ Ellie was quiet for a few minutes, not really liking his company, but she had finally found him, more like he found her, but now was the time to start asking questions._

"_I have many questions, but the first is what the hell."_

"_Pardon?" he stepped out of the shadowed wall to where she could see his face clearly, which she didn't like at all. Ellie shudder and focused her gaze somewhere else._

"_What is with those creepy letters, my friends and I got."_

_He in turn was quiet, but Ellie could tell by the way his face looked, he was analyzing her, decided how much to tell her._

"_The truth?"_

"_No! I want you to lie to me!" I yelled sarcastically._

"_Alright. Alright, put the attitude away." His face held a smirk, waiting for her to blow up. He had said in the past that she looked the cutest when she was angry. And with remembering that Ellie calmed herself down considerably, and waited._

"_It's not a joke. It's the real thing. A few people asked me if I could get a place, private of course, to spend the holidays since they were stuck here, and I decided to add a few more people." He explained._

"_But why me? And my friends? We didn't ask you? And how did you know we would be staying here for the holidays?"_

"_First, I have the list that holds the name of every student who has the joy of not departing for the holidays, and their name appears as soon as it is acknowledged. And I choose you because, well take it as an apology. I currently have a girlfriend-"_

"_You?" Ellie scoffed, "Who in their right mind would ever willing-"_

"_It's rude to interrupt." He growled, probably not from the fact that she interrupted, but from the fact that she insulted him. But she only nodded so he could continue._

"_My girlfriend had said that I should apologize and show that I actually mean it. Making a step towards civility between one another, for I know we could never be friends. And I invited your friends so that you would have a few people you knew with you." _

_ Elli took the information, still not believe the fact that he had gotten himself a girlfriend. But she took everything else in and it didn't seem as sketchy as it once had._

"_Who else would be there?"_

"_I can't disclose that." He said quickly._

"_What why not?" Ellie's anger slowly returning._

"_I just can't, I had promised the people who asked not to share the information, I really shouldn't even be talking to you."_

"_But here we are." Ellie's snarky comments were getting to Jimmy, but he had to keep his temper in check otherwise Ellie would run away and she would decide not to go._

"_But I can tell you where, well somewhat." He said looking off to the side corridor._

"_Then where?" Ellie's patience's were wearing thin, and she was getting hungry._

"_On the other side of the forbidden forest there is a mountain, right before the mountain is a few hills and scattered trees, in that area is where the place is. Its underground." He explained plainly._

"_Underground." That didn't sound like much fun._

"_Yes underground, but it has homely comforts. Its four levels deep and perfectly private. You will be free to do as you please." Jimmy smiled as if he were proud of himself._

_ Ellie stood there staring at him, waiting for him to say something that would want her to definitely say no. Her not knowing exactly who all would be there was almost enough, but she really didn't want to be cooped up in this castle all break. And if a few days of going wild were offered, who was she to turn it down?_

"_So what do you say?" he said bring her out of her head._

"_I guess you'll see tomorrow morning." Ellie wanted to talk it over with Gemma and Tracy first, but already knew what their answers will be._

_End Flashback_

And Ellie was right, Tracy was on board to go whether or not Gemma or Ellie were going or not. Gemma wanted to go, but only if Ellie would go. Which put Ellie in a spot, even though she was considering going, she wasn't sure. But with Tracy and Gemma, she thinks she could actually have fun. They just had to get their hands on some firewhiskey or anything else.

When Ellie was woken up this morning asking if she could borrow one of her luggage carriers, Ellie asked why? Didn't she have plenty? But Tracy shook her head and begged Ellie until she said yes. Apparently, Tracy had got her hands on 20 bottles of different alcohol. Ellie looked at Gemma to see is she knew, but she didn't, said that she saw them on Tracy's bed when she woke up.

"Hurry up you hoes! It's almost 9! He said 9 am, SHARP!" Gemma screeched.

"Oh my god! We're coming! Calm the fuck down." Ellie glared at Gemma. She knew the girl didn't like being late for anything, but sometimes Ellie just wanted to hit her.

Ellie, Gemma, and Tracy made their way down stairs half expecting a few people down in the common room and half expecting no one. It still came to a surprise to the girls when they saw Graham Montague and Lucian Bole sitting in the common room, each with a few cases of luggage.

"Finally, I wondered when you girls would be down here." Lucian chuckled.

"Wait you knew?" Gemma gasped.

"No, it's just we could hear you yelling since this morning, so we figured." Graham explained. "Elsinora, Tracy, Gemma, it's nice to see you ladies."

"You don't have to be so polite." Ellie barked at him.

"Hey, we're going to be stuck with each other for a few days, thought we could be civilized."

"Yeah, whatever."

They all sat there and waited for Jimmy to show up and take them to where ever it is they are going. Ellie is starting to think it's to her doom, but Tracy tells her not to be melodramatic.

Jimmy had dropped off The Gryffindors first, figuring they would be the most willing, which he was right. Once they got in there they all seemed happy, ecstatic even. They wanted to crack open the bottles right there, but Jimmy told them not to start the party just yet, others would be coming.

Oliver tried to walk out and ask him who else would be here, but couldn't, it was like a kind of force was preventing him from leaving. Jimmy said that once you step in you can't get out until the spell lifts on the third day. He says it's a safety precaution; he can't have students running loose and risking getting caught. Oliver laughed it off, but it didn't sit right with him.

The Jimmy went to get the Ravenclaws, who were agitated about going, well all except for Roger who was the only one out of the three to be happy. Though he had promised them the drugs they wanted in return, so they followed him without complaint. When the got to the door that was on the side of one of the hills they walked in without as so much as a good bye. Just went straight in and down the stairs.

Next was the Hufflepuffs; who we happy with going, but not as happy as the Gryffindors. Though when he brought them to the door they were confused, they thought they were camping and that there would be like a cabin. But Jimmy assured them that this would be much better than what they had thought. Cedric, Heidi and Zach seemed sketchy, but went in with a smile, ready to make the best of any situation.

And lastly, those darn Slytherins. Jimmy was glad everyone had stayed down on the lower levels so there wouldn't be any house vs. house confrontation; especially with the Slytherins. They were all quiet, not saying anything until they had reached the destination, asking where is everyone else, in which Jimmy pointed to the door way and they all followed in except for Ellie who looked at Jimmy like she didn't trust him. But he continued to smile as if her questioning glare wasn't effecting him the slightest.

"Are you going to go in? you might want to hurry that way you can get a bed by your friends."

Ellie gave him one last glare before entering the door way which only showed a long hallway. She turned to ask a question but saw him close the door and walk away.

_Well, this is it. No turning back._

Ellie let out a breath and walked forward with all her luggage in tow. She could hear many voices, most which she didn't recognize. This put a knot into her gut, slightly unnerving her, but she kept on walking forward reminding herself that it is only three days. Jimmy will be back Monday morning to let them out so it wasn't a big deal.

She was having trouble getting down the stairs and nearly fell at the last step, but she caught herself and for that she was happy. She did not need to fall flat on her ass with everyone looking. Because it seemed that everyone or the majority of everyone was here on the second level, not arguing, but something similar.

"Ellie! There you are, we thought you had changed your mind." Graham had started walking towards her, and she noticed that everyone on this level was looking over at her. She recognize very few of the faces. Not any at which she has talked to, they would just be people she has heard of, while others she had never seen before and wondered if they even wen to Hogwarts.

It was then she remembered that Graham addressed her and she had stood there looking like an idiot staring off at everyone.

"Oh, umm yeah. I just wanted to make sure of what day he would be back." Her voice soft, from embarrassment.

"Well alright, Gemma and Tracy already picked out a place to sleep. Let me have you r crap." Graham took her luggage an headed over to a hole at the far end of the circular room. Ellie looked around and noticed that this room was bigger than her common room, but not as comfortable. It had about three long couches, two short ones and scattered assortment of armchairs. And on the right side of the room was two tables, both rectangle and about ten chairs at each table. On the left side were a few doorways that lead to what looked like smaller rooms. Ellie looked back at everyone in the room and noticed that few were sporting their house colors while others weren't. It would make identifying them much easier.

With nothing else to do, Ellie decided that it would be best to unpack. She made her way to where the hole was and looked down. She saw a ladder and it lead in to someone's room, so she made her way down it and saw two sets of bunk beds in this room and that all the beds were occupied. And she noticed that someone was also in here with her.

She tried to shuffle past him, since she didn't know him, and he was also sporting a Gryffindor scarf, but had heard her and looked in her direction.

"Slytherin?" he asked, no hostility in his voice, just wondering if Ellie was in Slytherin or not.

"Err, yes."

"Well your friends are that way, he said point to his left, with his back to the ladder.

"Thank you." She walked towards the doorway and noticed that all the rooms were connected with doorways, but no door. Once you stepped through the doorway, you were in another room with another set of bunk beds.

Ellie turned back to face the boy who had pointed her in the right direction. He was nice enough, so shouldn't she get to know him or at least be friendly with him?

"My names Ellie." She said. He was occupied with something or another, but when she spoke he looked back up at her with a kind smile on his face.

"Mclaggen, Cormac Mclaggen. Gryffindor." He said proudly.

"I can see that." She snorted before walking towards where he had pointed earlier. And she got to her room quickly since it was the next one over. There Tracy and Gemma were, on the top bunks, getting settled in, and Graham was, what it looked like flirting with Gemma. Ellie looked at his feet and noticed her things, and was glad that there was a bottom bunk open, she had always like the bottom much better.

"Ahh, Graham thank you for bringing my things." He briefly looked back at her a mumbled a thank you before turning back To Gemma.

"You need to move so I can get my 'crap' settled." Her voice showing her annoyance.

He now fully turned toward her with a small glare and just nodded, not trusting his words. But before he fully left he let them know that when they were all done to go up to the second level because someone thought it would be a great idea if they all learned each other's names.

Ellie had to roll her eyes at that, but was thankful, that way it would make this stay a little bit easier.

"Why did you make him leave? We were talking." Gemma, who was on the opposite bed from Tracy and Ellie.

"Because, he is trying to hit you up and be nice to you so he can have a sex buddy." She explained.

"What! You don't know that." Gemma huffed.

"Oh yes I do," Ellie couldn't help but chuckle at her friend, "Why do you think I had my parenst turn down the marriage proposal?"

"Well… maybe I just want to have some fun."

"Oh hell yes! Fun Gemma!" Tracy giggled, "If you're taking Graham then I get Lucian. That boy has a nice face, and nice body, now I just need to know if he has a nice-"

"Will you too quit it," Ellie smiled at her friends, but didn't want any details of what they would want to do to her male Slytherin friends, " and if either of you ends up in a compromising situation don't bring it in here."

"Oh no, Tracy! We didn't leave anyone for Ellie." Gemma's fake concern was almost funny.

"Whatever will we do?" Tracy dramatically placed her hand over her heart, "We can't just leave to become a bitter old shrew!" She continued, leaning heavily on her accent.

"There are plenty of other gentlemen here that would gladly take up any other we propose." Gemma seemed to be having too much fun with this.

"Okay, no one is offering up my vagina, got that?"

"I fear it's too late!" Gemma screamed.

"Oh Merlin! WHY!" Tracy went into a fit of fake sobbing.

"You two are mental." Ellie grabbed one of her smaller pillows and threw it at Tracy.

"Oh but you love us."

"That's what you think."

After the girls finished unpacking they went up to the second level, Ellie noting that is she or any of her companions were to drink or get high it would be a difficult task to climb down the ladder and get to their beds. Thankfully Ellie, Tracy, and Gemma didn't know if there would be a place to sleep so they had brought air mattresses, so maybe she should talk with them later and the could set them up on the second level, in one of those conjoining rooms she had seen when she first came into the underground bunker.

Ellie noticed that everyone was sitting around, obviously spread out and keeping to their own house. And it also seemed that everyone had been waiting on them. Which slightly irritated Ellie, she saw it as somewhat rude, they had been the last to arrive, so the others had no room to complain.

They walked to the farthest long couch, where Graham and Lucian are occupied, and sat by them, room was scare so Ellie to her seat on Gemma's lap with her legs hanging off the side of the couch. Gemma sighed in irritation, but had a small smile on her face so Ellie knew that it was okay.

For a while everyone remained silent, only making a sound to either cough or whisper a short sentence to those near them.

Ellie realized that if they couldn't get along or at least be civil with one another this weekend was going to be worse than spend her time at the castle.

"Merlin help us."

* * *

**Huzzah! **

**Not really how I planned it to turn out, but this is the best draft.**

**This should be the normal length of chapters, if there is any change I will let you know :)**

**Reviews are welcome!**


End file.
